1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and more particularly, to a cooling arrangement for voice coil of speaker, which dissipates heat from the voice coil during operation of the speaker, preventing accumulation of heat energy and avoiding disconnection between the voice coil and the cone paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional speaker 1, which comprises a bracket 14, a T-iron 11, an annular magnet 12 supported on the T-iron 11, a washer 13 covered on the magnet 12 opposite to the T-iron 11 and fastened with the magnet 12 and the T-iron 11 to the bottom side of the bracket 14, a voice coil 16 wound round the axle bush at the center of the T-iron 11 and suspending in the magnet 12, a damper 15 inside the bracket 14 around the voice coil 16, a cone paper 17 mounted on the top side of the bracket 14 and fastened to the top end of the axle bush, and a dust cap 18. The voice coil 16 is inserted through the cone paper 17, and then bonded to the damper 15 and the cone paper 17 with a glue. Because the bonding area between the voice coil 16 and the damper 15 is limited, the glue may be melted by heat that is produced during vibration of the voice coil 16, thereby causing disconnection of the voice coil 16 from the damper 15.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker that eliminates the aforesaid problem.